Once upon a dream
by Hana Yukki
Summary: ¿Cuanto demoramos en darnos cuenta de que queremos a alguien? ¿Como se siente no saber expresarlo? Pues...amar nunca es fácil, todos necesitamos algo de ayuda. A veces nos sorprendería de donde viene esta, en especial a alguien que no cree en ello.
1. Recuerdos de un ayer

Este es nuestro primer fic, nació de…que pasamos mucho tiempo juntas y tenemos tiempo para sicopatear sobre estos dos. Esperamos lo disfruten, si no. Hana ira en la noche a golpearlos con una sartén

Hetalia no nos pertenece, ni sus personajes. Todo le pertenece al ídolo Hidekaz Himayura. Si fuera por nosotras habría yaoi explicito, pero no lo hay u.u

* * *

_** Once upon a dream**_

_Capitulo 1: Recuerdos de un ayer._

_-! ! Arthur ! ¡Arthur! –Decía un pequeño niño de ojos azules, acercándose velozmente a su hermano mayor, el cual se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol._

_-Alfred! No corras, te puedes lastimar –Le advertía un joven de cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos esmeraldas, sin mencionar sus extrañas cejas- ¿Qué traes ahí? –le pregunto al menor, notando que traía algo entre sus pequeñas manos._

_-Léeme este libro! –le exigió con una gran sonrisa adornando su dulce rostro- Como aun no se leer…esperaba que tu lo hicieras por mi…-le dijo poniendo su mejor cara de perrito abandonado- Por favor._

_Si había algo a lo que nunca, jamás, se resistía Arthur, eso era la cara de su pequeño pidiéndole algo. Resignado, suspiro extendiendo su mano para que le entregara el libro. Es cierto que estaba cansado por el largo viaje, pero un poco de esfuerzo bien valía la pena si era por su hermanito- Anda, entrégame el libro. Que conste que después de esto cenamos y a dormir._

_Obediente y claramente agradecido, el mas pequeño de ambos le entrego el libro, sentándose junto a el a la sombra del frondoso árbol. El mayor miró con atención el libro, para luego levantar la mirada hacia el rubio más pequeño._

_-¿Estuviste en mis estantes otra vez? Te he dicho que no toques mis cosas…no sabemos que puede resultar si las tomas tú. _

_Recordó las veces que han sucedido "incidentes" como cuando abrió uno de los muchos libros de hechizos que poseía su mentor, para mala suerte del orbes azules, ese libro tenia un conjuro de protección que hacia que el que lo abriera cayera en un sueño profundo por una semana (_Ahora saben la verdad sobre La bella durmiente, ¡nunca se pincho el dedo! La muy intrusa abrió el mismo libro que ahora abrió Alfred).

_El mayor aclaro la garganta antes de comenzar a leer. El libro, titulado "El atardecer olvidado", aquel que Arthur conocía bien…lo ocupaba cuando era pequeño y no tenia con quien jugar._

"_Desde épocas ancestrales los seres mágicos y humanos han sabido convivir en paz, hubo una época en la que ambos, convivían en aldeas, sin importa lo que fueras, pero los humanos se volvieron codiciosos y al notar que ciertos seres les serian de utilidad en sus propósitos egoístas, comenzaron a utilizar a los que antes eran amigos como esclavos. Los seres mágicos, obligados por esos humanos egoístas, huyeron a los más frondosos bosques, donde ningún humano entraría jamás. Con el paso del tiempo su existencia fue olvidada, pasando a ser nada mas que tema de mitos o cuentos para niños; aun así, habían unas cuantas personas que no los olvidaban y que los trataban con amabilidad, a esos se les dio la oportunidad de seguir creyendo, lamentablemente…no todos los humanos podían creer…y al no creer, tampoco pueden ver…Cada vez fue menos la población que podía verlas y así, con ellos, se perdieron todos sus místicos poderes. _

_Entre los seres mágicos, había aquellos que aun no olvidaban la anterior bondad de los humanos y no los querían dejar desprotegidos, entre ellos…las hadas fueron las que pusieron sus servicios a todo aquel que las necesitara._

_Con sus poderes, las mismas hadas condicionaron su existencia, decididas a ayudar y proteger los anhelos y sueños. Y es así como dos tipos de hadas nacieron, aquellas que nacerían por sentimientos agradables, como un nuevo sueño que cumplir o una sonrisa verdadera, estas tendrían la misión de proteger la felicidad de su creador. Del mismo modo aquellas que nacen por sentimientos tristes, como una desilusión o un fracaso, a estas se les encomendaría la misión mas difícil de todas...proteger el corazón del que las creo de la oscuridad, ya que si un corazón se hundía en la mas profunda niebla…perdían su alma y con ella…sus sentimientos. A estas hadas, para facilitarles la tarea, se les dio ciertas habilidades especiales, una de ellas y la principal es poder tomar forma humana, sin dejar sus poderes de lado y el otro es ser capaces de ocultar su rastro mágico. Estas hadas…poseen un triste final…cuando la persona ya esta fuera de peligro o bien, en el peor de los casos, cuando su creador se convierte en un mero frasco vacío sin alma, ellas desaparecen sin dejar rastro y en muchos casos…en soledad."_

_Antes de que Arthur pudiera terminar de leer el libro, un pequeño con sus mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas, lo detuvo, quitándole el libro de las manos y con sus temblorosas manitas arranco la última hoja._

_-A-Alfred! Pero ¿Qué haces? –titubeo al ver como caía al suelo la hoja y la expresión de seriedad en el menor._

_-No quiero…-gimoteo entre sollozos angustiados- No quiero que alguien sea olvidado…eso es muy triste…Yo –levanto el rostro, fijando sus cristalinos ojos en los verdes- Yo nunca creare una hada…No para que sea olvidada...Nadie merece ser olvidado…_

* * *

Despertó el joven ingles. Bostezando, como si lamentase el haber abierto los ojos.

- Otra vez ese sueño…-busco entre su cajón un viejo retrato…de él…y del pequeño que solía ser su hermano. Sonrío con melancolía al recordar esos tiempos.

-Eras tu el que decía que nunca olvidarías…que nadie merecía ser olvidado…entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me olvidaste?

El chico de verdes ojos, sintió que una rebeldes lagrimas luchaban por asomarse y antes de dar pie a su escape, guardo el retrato, cerrando el cajón…No necesitaba recordarlo, no ahora…no cuando tendría que verlo nuevamente.

-Joven Arthur, el coche lo esta esperando –le anuncio uno de sus empleados.

-Gracias…Ya voy –sin prisa se vistió. Quería evitar encontrárselo, pero era imposible...No cuando la reunión que se llevaría a cabo dentro de poco seria en la casa de su ex colonia.

- Bien…allá voy...Alfred.

* * *

Y bien ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Lo continuamos? Aunque digan que no, lo haremos igual hahaha Total, nosotras nos divertimos con esto.

Dejen reviews si no Hana encerrara a Yuki y los personajes en el atico.

Y si dejan, Yuki les traera el video (robado a Hana) de lo que hicieron Alfred y Arthur mientras estaban encerrados ¿de acuerdo?


	2. De las cenizas nace

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia **NO **nos pertenece, es del maestro Himaruya-sama. Cuando tengamos dinero para comprar los derechos, Hetalia durara 25 minutos y tendrá yaoi explicito XDDDD

* * *

**_Capitulo 2: De las cenizas nace_**

Llego a la reunión a tiempo, como siempre, el extraño sueño que había tenido durante varias noches "con cierto idiota" no afectaría en él, eso seria darle mucha importancia, lo mejor seria hacer de cuentas que nada pasa…eso era mucho mas sencillo. Entro en la sala donde siempre se realizaban las reuniones, ahí estaban todos, con el típico bullicio que se mantenía antes, durante y después de cada reunión, los tomates voladores de parte de un enojado italiano a un despreocupado y risueño español, los disparos de un suizo tratando de alejar a un pervertido francés de su hermanita, un italiano comiendo pasta y un alemán regañándolo porque no era el momento ni el lugar de comer, una húngara y un japonés conversando sobre algo que solamente ellos entendía…¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿yai? ¿yaoi? Y claro esas extrañas imágenes que siempre traen consigo, las cuales no dejan ver a nadie mas, excepto a Taiwán y Bélgica. Todo como siempre. Esperen….falta algo… ¿Dónde esta esa molesta risa que siempre aparecía justo en estos momentos? Miro a todos en la sala, buscando solo a uno.

-¿Donde se metió ese idiota? ¿Estamos en su casa y llega tarde? –se quejaba contra alguien que ni siquiera estaba ahí, quizás sus quejas viajaban a la velocidad de la luz y llegaban donde el, golpeándole la cabeza.

Justo cuando iba a llamar para que hicieran estallar la casa del estadounidense, para ver si así despertaba, llego este, haciendo un gran escándalo…como siempre, pero…había algo más en ese cuadro, algo extraño, algo que antes no estaba y ahora si. Analicemos

Un americano chillón que responde al nombre de Alfred –listo y no es de extrañarse

Causa un gran alboroto –listo, también es muy común

El gran bullicio de quejas y retos por haber llegado tarde –listo, siempre se las ingenia para causar que los demás se enfaden.

Una niña lo sigue, que por cierto, es muy parecida a el –listo

Esperen…!¿Una niña muy parecida a el? Con exactamente el mismo color de cabello, ese rubio tan característico del norteamericano, esa sonrisa radiante que llega a cegarte…muy similares a decir verdad, la única diferencia entre ellos era que la chica poseía unos extraños, pero bellos ojos grises. Solo podía existir una respuesta más o menos lógica a toda esta situación…era inevitable pensarla, menos viendo el parecido.

-¿Es tu hija, mon petit Alfred? -pregunto sin rodeos Francis, que extrañamente abandono su típica faceta de pervertido para acercarse a la niña y mirarla de mas cerca. Se asombro con el parecido…recordaba ciertas facciones del rostro de Alfred cuando pequeño y ella las tenia…realmente linda…muy linda…. Sin darse cuenta estaba babeando frente a la pequeña que lo miraba con odio. Arthur iba a interferir, golpeando a la estupida rana ¿es que acaso no respeta que es solo un niña, aunque no sepan quien es aun? Pero justo cuando iba camino a pegarle, observo atónito y no era el único, al ver como la niña le daba la patada de su vida en la entrepierna al francés.

Se escucho un "Auch" masivo, todos comprendían su dolor…muchos de los ahí presentes eran hombres.

-Y no te me acerques mas –dijo con odio la "indefensa" niña a Francis, que se revolcaba en el suelo de dolor. En eso, Alfred se acerco a ella, mirándola con reproche.

-Azura! ¿Qué te dije de dar patadas "ahí"? –

La niña, al ver que el mayor la criticaba, puso un adorable puchero, al cual ni Japón ni Hungría lograron resistirse y sacar montones de fotos. Hasta los más firmes, como Alemania y Suiza, se enternecieron al ver, claro que no lo demostraban…tanto.

-Es que…es que…su cara da miedo- Dijo bajando su mirada, cosa que la hacia ver aun mas adorable, si es que eso se podía. Alfred la comprendía…a cualquiera le asustaba que ese francés, que seguía en el suelo, se le acercara y mas aun que babeara al verte. Se estremeció de solo recordar las veces que le paso eso a él.

-E-esta bien, Azura…Pero no olvides que yo soy un héroe y yo te debo proteger Hahahaha no temas! El hero esta aquí!

La niña le sonrío, parecía feliz de estar cerca de el y Alfred también daba aquella impresión. Esto causo cierto sentimiento de celos en el ingles, no conocía a la niña, pero el que estuviera tan cerca de Alfred, la confianza que se tenían, como se sonreían…definitivamente le causaba celos. Azura miro al de ojos verdes, sabía lo que sentía, quizás hasta mejor que el mismo Arthur. Sonrío con cierta burla hacia el ingles, camino hasta el, aunque el otro no pareció notarlo estaba muy sumido en sus pensamientos. Le tomo la mano, sacándolo de su trance y dedicándole una infantil sonrisa.

-Hola señor, me llamo Azura ¿y usted? –ladeo el rostro, aun sonriéndole. Daba la impresión de una chica dulce e inocente, pero por la anterior escena, estaba claro que no lo era. El mayor la miro, algo confundido, intento sonreírle, pero inevitablemente miro a Alfred, el cual solo tenia sus ojos fijados en la niña…otra vez…aquella sensación de que no significaba nada para su ex hermano, esa sensación de tristeza, de que otra vez…y quizás como siempre, estaba solo.

-A…A-Arthur…-respondió con dificultad, intento no mirar a Alfred, para apaciguar esa tristeza.

-Mucho gusto! – acto seguido, la niña se alejo de la misma forma en que se le acerco. Su caminar era algo extraño, parecía bailar mientras lo hacia, incluyendo esos sutiles saltos que daba. Comenzó a presentarse a todos los presentes, saludando a cada uno.

Arthur aprovecho esto para hablar con el estado unidense, quería…necesitaba saber quien era en verdad Azura.

-Estados Unidos –lo llamo, con aquel nombre que solo significaba dolor para el…el nombre que le recordaba una y otra vez que ya no era "su" pequeño…que ya no era de su familia. El aludido lo miro, algo sorprendido de que el mayor, generalmente cuando le hablaba era refiriéndose a el como "idiota", "baka", "monstruo come hamburguesas", "mocoso emancipado", "junta de campesinos sublevados" y así una lista infinita de sobrenombres e insultos.

-¿Qué sucede, Inglaterra?-

-Respóndeme bien esta pregunta ¿Quién es esa niña?-

Alfred titubeo, no podía decirle la verdad, no le creería o mínimo se burlaría y no solo eso…aunque quisiera, no debía decirlo, Azura le había explicado que nadie debía saber lo que en verdad ocurrió la noche anterior.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Era invierno, había estado nevando los últimos días, así que mantenían la chimenea prendida. Ahí estaba Alfred, mirando un retrato a la luz calida del fuego. Acariciaba la imagen, como si pudiera sentir la suavidad de la piel de la persona que estaba en ese retrato junto a él._

_La miraba con nostalgia, con ternura…Un remolino de sentimientos que sabia que no serian correspondidos, estaba conciente de que era imposible…habían muchas cosas entre ellos…mucho dolor…cosas que no se olvidaban fácilmente…_

_-Yo…Yo lo hice por mi pueblo…porque los que son como nosotros solo deberían pensar en su pueblo…Mírame, soy una gran nación…mi gente es feliz…es libre, pero… ¿Qué hay de mi felicidad?...si ellos son felices ¿debo serlo también?...Entonces…entonces…dime… ¿Por qué siento que no lo soy? ¿Por qué aun duele?...Ya pasaron años… ¿No se supone que el tiempo alivia?..._

_Se lamentaba mientras veía la foto, en aquella ocasión se habían hecho dos retratos, dos exactamente iguales. Era la forma que Arthur tenia de demostrarle que no estaba solo, ese retrato era la prueba…que se tenían el uno al otro. Recordaba lo feliz que estaba cuando el de orbes verdes se la entrego, la sonrisa que tenia…aquella que no había vuelto a ver. Esos mismos sentimientos que lo hacían feliz de solo ver a Arthur en el pasado, ahora lo torturaban…lo carcomían por dentro, destrozándolo._

_-Ya es tiempo de que olvide…no puedo pasar toda mi interminable vida pensando en ti…tu no me quieres…No después de lo que hice, lo comprendo…Ni yo lo perdonaría. Lo mejor será que…todo quede atrás…_

_En esos momentos no sabia exactamente lo que sentía, no era la primera vez que pensaba en el ingles, no era la primera vez que pensaba en los sentimientos que tenia hacia su ex tutor, pero esta vez era distinto…era el adiós definitivo…La despedida de todos estos sentimientos._

_-Lo primero es deshacerme de esto… -el retrato que tenia en sus manos, aquel que acariciaba con ternura, aquel en donde habían dos muchachos sonrientes, juntos…Eran felices de solo estar juntos... – Adiós…Arthur… -dicho eso y sintiendo que perdía algo mas que solo aquella imagen, la lanzo al fuego, viendo como ardía y luego quedaba hecha cenizas. Eso era su amor no correspondido…solo cenizas de un pasado olvidado. Volteo caminando hacia su habitación, ya era hora de dormir, mañana tendría que asistir a esa molesta junta._

_-Se acabo…ya no intentare llamar tu atención…solo me lastima, ya nada mas…ahora solo eres Inglaterra…-_

_-No!- Grito una vocecilla que nunca antes había escuchado. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces, pensando que se trataba de su imaginación…debía dejar de ver tantas películas, se le estaba metiendo en la cabeza las voces._

_-Sabia que esa hamburguesa estaba mala…No se por que la comí – Pensaba en la hamburguesa que comió hace un rato, la cual tenia un extraño sabor, por cierto. _

_-Oye! No hagas como que no me escuchas! Mírame, idiota! – otra vez esa voz y esta vez estaba seguro de que no era su imaginación, pero ¿de donde venia esa voz? ¿Y porque se escuchaba desde la chimenea? ¿Quizás era un ladrón? ¿Pero para que le hablaría u ladrón si el plan era robar? ¿Y si era Santa?...No puede ser…Finlandia debía estar con Suecia seguramente. Volteo lentamente hacia la chimenea y ahí estaba…una niña que no aparentaba más de diez años, con ojos grises y una cabellera rubia algo alborotada y lisa. Vestida con un simple vestido blanco, debía admitir que se veía bastante linda, pero ese no era el punto! ¿Cómo había llegado ahí esa niña? ¿Cuándo entro que no la vio?_

_-¿Q-quien eres?- le pregunto asustado, aunque era una niña…si podía entrar en una casa, sin ser detectada ni vista, era peligrosa. Y más cuando su casa era vigilada constantemente por el FBI- ¿Q-que quieres?_

_- Primero, tengo nombre, me llamo Azura y segundo, solo quiero una cosa…-antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Alfred la interrumpió_

_-¿Azura? –Soltó una risilla burlesca- Que nombre mas raro, dile a tus padres que escojan mejor a la próxima_

_La niña lo miro con enfado, casi fulminándolo con la mirada – No es raro! Es lindo! Y no tengo padres! –le grito molesta-_

_Alfred cambio drásticamente su expresión, esa niña estaba quizás tan sola como él, se había comportado como un villano, no como el héroe que realmente es._

_-Lo siento! No quise molestarte…y t-tienes razón, Azura es un lindo nombre…Y bien, pequeña…dime ¿Qué haces acá? – Le sonrío amablemente, le causaba cierta ternura esa niña-_

_-Yo estoy aquí por ti…Vengo a salvarte, a ti y a ese tal Arthur –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ante esto, Alfred quedo atónito ¿Cómo sabia de Arthur? ¿Cómo podía decir ella que los salvaría? ¿Salvarlos de que? _

_-Hahahaha –comenzó a reír, esta niña seguramente estaba jugando, quizás le dijeron que le jugaran una broma- De acuerdo Azura o como te llames, ya término el juego, es hora de que vuelvas a casa-_

_-Creo que no me explique bien, no soy una niña, soy un hada, el hada que tú creaste, idiota –el "hada" se cruzo de brazos, claramente molesta._

_-¿Hada?...eso no es posible…las hadas solo existen en libros, como en ese que…-no pudo seguir…Acaso… ¿Acaso todo eso que decía Arthur sobre las hadas era verdad? ¿Por qué nunca las vio? ¿Por qué si puede ver a esta?...Era imposible- A ver si entiendo…eres un hada…Y ¿yo te cree?... ¿como? Yo no tengo "magia"_

_Azura suspiro, no podía creer que le haya tocado un idiota como él, esto seria más difícil de lo que pensó_

_-Esto te lo demuestra? –De la nada, sus ojos pasaron de ser grises a rosa y de la nada un libro, aquel que tan bien recordaba Alfred, apareció en sus manos- ¿Me crees ahora? _

_-No way…-retrocedió un par de pasos, esa niña, no…no era un niña…esa hada…¿Por qué estaba aquí? _

_-Vine a salvarte de que tu, Alfred, caigas en la oscuridad – Abrió el libro y como si un viento soplase, las hojas corrieron por si solas. Tomo algo de aire y con voz neutra comenzó a recitar- "__Del__ mismo modo aquellas que nacen por sentimientos tristes, como una desilusión o un fracaso, a estas se les encomendaría la misión mas difícil de todas...proteger el corazón del que las creo de la oscuridad, ya que si un corazón se hundía en la mas profunda niebla…perdían su alma y con ella…sus sentimientos. A estas hadas, para facilitarles la tarea, se les dio ciertas habilidades especiales, una de ellas y la principal es poder tomar forma humana, sin dejar sus poderes de lado y el otro es ser capaces de ocultar su rastro mágico. Estas hadas…poseen un triste final…cuando la persona ya esta fuera de peligro o bien, en el peor de los casos, cuando su creador se convierte en un mero frasco vacío sin alma, ellas desaparecen sin dejar rastro y en muchos casos…en soledad."_

_Alfred escuchaba atento, recordaba aquello…entonces…esa hada…_

_-Tu eres de esas hadas? –Azura, en respuesta, solo asintió. En la mente de Alfred ahora resonaban las palabras dichas hace ya mucho tiempo "Yo nunca creare una hada" _

_-Tengo una misión que cumplir, para eso fui creada, cumpliré mi misión y así yo…-Alfred no la dejo continuar, la abrazo fuertemente_

_-Discúlpame…te cree y te condene a un final tan triste…Te prometo que yo nunca…nunca te dejare sola… -El de ojos azules sentía el deber de protegerla, no por nada era un héroe, no dejaría que ese cruel destino se cumpliese…el podría cambiarlo, lo haría. Azura no dijo nada, solo lo abrazo, con una pequeña sonrisa…puede que el sea un idota, pero…podía que no fuera tan malo estar con el._

_

* * *

_

-E-ella es...emm…la hija del presidente! Si eso…esta de viaje y me pidió que la cuidara p-porque la niña se encariño conmigo y hahaha eso…si eso…-respondió nervioso, inventando lo primero que paso por su heroica cabeza

-…No es por nada, pero ella no se parece mucho a tu presidente…-le cuestiono el mayor. Alfred no sabia que más responder, no podía decirle. Decidió cambiar rápidamente de tema y como si de una ayuda divina se tratara, Azura llego junto a el, abrazándolo de sorpresa.

-Alfie, tengo hambre ¿tienes de esas cosas? ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¿Hamburguesas? –le mostró una gran sonrisa, Alfred le sonrío de la misma forma.

-Claro, espérame un momento –le dijo a Azura, para luego mirar a Arthur- Lo siento Ig…Inglaterra… - de pronto, sintió un codazo en sus costillas, junto a una mirada de reproche de parte de Azura- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice ahora?

-Quiero que él nos acompañe –tomo la mano de Arthur, dejándolo sin opción de decir no. Arthur titubeo un poco, pero el norteamericano estaba algo extraño, lo mejor seria estar un tiempo más con él

-El nos acompañara ¿cierto? –miro al de ojos verdes y de pronto, el color gris se esfumo, siendo remplazado por uno verde, haciendo que Arthur dijera lo que quería.

-Yo…quisiera acompañarlos…- nada mas dijo eso, ambos rubios fueron arrastrados hacia la habitación de al lado, donde había todo un patio de comidas, mandado a construir especialmente para Alfred. Dejando en la sala a todas esas otras naciones en su gran alboroto, menos Francis que seguía en el suelo.

_Aunque el orgullo o el temor opaquen la verdad, esta siempre encuentra el método para salir a la luz, porque tarde o temprano…Todo debe saberse._

* * *

Esta vez si nos esforzamos ¿no es cierto, Hana?

Siiiii! –Gritando como niña con su muñeca nueva- Yuki… ¿no escuchas esos ruidos en el atico?

No recuerdas a ciertos países que dejaste encerrados?~ ¬ w ¬

Ahhhh…era eso._. …Por cierto ¿Dónde dejaste mi DVD?

Emmm…etto….puede que lo tenga en alguna parte…no recuerdo

Y bien, publico querido ¿les gusto? Ya se va aclarando de que va esto, pero aun falta…mucho, todo lo que nuestra distorsionadamente nos pueda dar…osea bastante!

¿Qué mas?..emm…Cierto! Gracias por sus comentarios! En serio! Con el primero a las 1:30 am. Hana llamo a Yuki como histérica, lo leímos unas…¿30 veces? Gritamos como locas (que somos) chillamos, saltamos y rodamos. Y con cada uno que leíamos fue lo mismo, claro que no podíamos rodar estando en plena expo,. asi que solo chillábamos o bailamos…aunque eso de bailar solo lo hizo Hana, Yuki miraba.

P.D: Todo lo que escribimos la vez anterior vino de nuestras lindas cabecitas, si en verdad parecía un libro…es por que somos muy geniales (H)

Comentarios, amenazas de muerte, etc. Todo es aceptable! C:


End file.
